Shizuo Complex
by TheRavenAndTheMouse
Summary: Izaya has a brand new scheme to torment Shizu-chan, involving a Yellow Scarves member called Syo. But his plan goes wrong when he underestimates the kid, and leaves him shot in Shizuo's stead. The unintentional good deed sends things in a whole new direction, with an ending not even Izaya can foresee.


**Shizuo Complex**

* * *

**Summary: **Izaya has a brand new scheme to torment Shizu-chan, involving a Yellow Scarves member called Syo. But his plan goes wrong when he underestimates the kid, and leaves him shot in Shizuo's stead. The unintentional good deed sends things in a whole new direction, with an ending not even Izaya can foresee.

**Rating: **M for violence and language, and sexual themes later on. Possible OC death.

**In This Chapter: **Izaya recalls his trip to Ikebukuro, where a run in with Shizuo ends of in a rather unexpected way.

**Pairings: **Eventual Shizuo/Izaya, Mikado/Anri

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Izaya rubbed his arm, using his shoulder to push open his apartment door. How the stupid protozoan had managed to grab him so easily... It was unforgivable that Izaya let the slip-up occur. And the damn conversation, Izaya bristled just remembering it.

"What happened to you?" Namie was not worried in the least by the state of her boss, just boredly watching as he dropped himself in his spinning chair. Izaya shrugged off his coat with a chuckle.

"Your concern is _adorable_ Namie-san~" Namie's scowl brought a grin to the informant's face. Her desire to beat her boss to a pulp was incredibly amusing to him.

"I just had an unfortunate run in with Shizu-chan. You remember how he is after all." Namie shrugged and set a manila folder down on the informant's desk.

"Here's the file you asked for." Izaya flipped open the folder, scanning his eyes down the page.

"Very good. You can leave Namie, you're done for the day." Something fell in the next room, accompanied with muttered curses. Namie didn't hesitate to leave the apartment, the door slamming behind her. Izaya shook his head, leaning back in his chair.

A dull throbbing in his arm was suddenly brought to attention. A soft sigh escaped the informant.

"What a horrible encounter. Syo-kun better be worth the trouble."

* * *

"So this Syo Hiroshi, he doesn't pose any threat?" Shikki was as to-the-point as usual, frowning at Izaya. The informant smirked, leaning back against the leather car seat.

"The information is all there for yourself. He's, using your words, "nothing but a punk ass Yellow Scarf." He is nothing but another lowly member of a color gang fading from existence." Izaya folded his hands in his lap, waiting as Shikki read over the file again.

"You better have acurate information informant-san." Izaya made an expression of mock hurt.

"Shikki-san, have I ever let you down?" The Awakusu leader rubbed his temple.

"Just take your pay and leave." He handed a wad of bills to the informant, who pocketed them immediately.

"Of course. A pleasure as always Shikki-san." Izaya grinned as the yakuza official visibly sighed and shook his head. The car pulled off down the street, Izaya humming to himself.

"Humans are just so very interesting~" With a skip in his step, the informant made his way towards Russia Sushi, hoping to grab some otooro before the brute inevitably showed up. Ah, there was Simon, the black Russian handing out flyers while he chatted with two very familiar Raira students.

"Ooh, the Dollars leader and the Saika girl? How fun!" Izaya grinned broadly. This really was going to be an interesting day after all.

"Ah Simon, Mikado-kun and Anri-chan! What a surprise!" Mikado and Anri visibly tensed, the Saika girl hiding behind her classmate. Izaya skipped up to the three of them, Simon giving him a critcal gaze. Izaya remembered their last encounter had ended with the Russian's fist colliding witht he informant's face, and a conversation about Izaya's "Shizuo complex". Izaya was careful to keep his distance with a smile.

"Izaya, stay away from Shizuo. Fighting is bad, you should eat sushi." Simon handed a discount to the informant. Izaya took it cheerfully.

"That's what I'm planning on, at least until the brute shows up again." Izaya turned on his heels to face the two high schoolers, studying them with a slight smirk.

"So, you decided not to wait until Kida-kun came back to hook up after all?" Mikado stared blankly at the informant.

"When did you..."

"The "Love Star" thing that Yuuhei Hanejima did was broadcasted on TV you know. And how could I miss seeing the reactions of my lovely humans while Shizu-chan and I were battling? Such a violent thing he is, I'm surprised the cameras weren't destroyed." Izaya let out a slight chuckle, his gaze shifting to Anri. The red-eyed girl glanced away immediately, her arm shaking. It was amusing to see how much she obviously wanted to just run that sword of hers through the information broker, if their last encounter was any indication.

"Hm, of course you would have figured something like that out." Mikado did not seem to bear any grudge or hatred towards the informant, which was a rather fascinating thing to Izaya.

"Well it's my job to notice things, ne?" Izaya gave a grin, shoving his hand sinto his coat pockets. He needed to get out of here so he could deposit his cash. Ikebukuro was home to plenty of theives and thugs after all.

"What brings you to Ikebukuro, Izaya-san?" Ah Mikado, ever curious. Izaya gave a slight smirk, giving a shrug.

"Just a small job for one of my most loyal clients. I would hate to disappoint someone who pays me as generously as he does." Mikado looked a little doubtful but if he had something to say he wasn't planning on responding.

"Well, I will have some otooro to go Simon. I'd like to be able to eat before-"

"IIIIZZZAAAAYYYAAAA-KKUUUNNNN!" Izaya dropped to the ground, narowly avoiding a vending machine to the face. Anri screamed and Mikado jumped, Simon looking at Izaya in disapointment.

"Fighting is bad Izaya." The informant snorted, standing on his feet again.

"Tell that to him." Mikado and Anri dashed as soon as Shizuo stepped into view, the batender grinning that stupid sneer of his. If Izaya was anyone else he probably would have ran too. But he was who he was, and that kept him rooted to the spot, ready to pounce when necessary.

"Ah Shizu-chan, I was just wondering when you would show up!" Shizuo's glare intensified at the nickname, but he was still grinning at the informant. _He must be imagining he has the upper hand. What an inplausible feat._

"Shut up _Uzaya_. Your sisters ratted you out to me. I could smell you a mile away with your stupid stench anyways, fuckin' flea."

"Oh come now Shizu-chan, I can't possibly be annoying enough for you to use that silly nickname my sisters created. I thought you were more intellegent than that. Well, you _are_ a protozoan so why am I not surprised?" Izaya shrugged and tilted his head with a grin. Shizuo's smirk faded into a scowl, a low growl threatening to rip from his throat.

"You've been around an awful lot lately you pest. I thought I told you to stay the hell out of Ikebukuro! And don't call me a protozoan you goddamn flea!" Shizuo lunged at the smaller figure, Izaya effortlessly stepping out of the way and taking off up the street. A roar and thundering footsteps brought a wild grin across his face. Shizuo's long legs were the only reason he could keep up with the informant.

"DAMN LOUSE! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" Izaya almost let out a hysterical laugh, swinging down an alleyway.

"Silly Shizu-chan. Why would I go to someone who so desperately wants to kill me?" Izaya took a sharp left, heading for another alley. There was a fire escape up here, and he could easily jump from one roof to the next.

The red eyed informant had to skid to a stop, nearly colliding with a brick wall. He blinked in surprise. A wrong turn? Izaya Orihara never made mistakes, so why did he slip up this time?

"Oh no, I seem to have misjudged my turn." Izaya turned around, pausing when Shizuo's figure was blocking his only means of escape. The bleach blonde shoved his sunglasses into the breast pocket of his vest, storming up to Izaya.

"Finally got you, bastard." Shizuo grabbed Izaya roughly by the arm, the informant involentarily letting out a gasp. He could feel his bones about ready to crack under the forceful grip, and he bit back any other sounds of pain. He wasn't going to let Shizuo get the satisfaction of winning.

_Has he already won?_ Izaya could only stare up at the blonde, wondering why he wasn't already dead. The anticipation was driving him mad.

"The protozoan has finally beaten me, hm?" Something made Shizuo loosen his grip, and immediately Izaya ripped his arm back. He set off in a full-on sprint, running harder than he could ever remember. Something had triggered him to panic back there, and he couldn't figure it out. Izaya Orihara never lost his composure, never made mistakes, and yet today his resolve seemed to just be crumbling.

He didn't look behind him, even when he had made it on the train to Shinjuku. He hadn't heard those thundering footfalls once during his escape.

* * *

Izaya threw his knife across the room, chest heaving as he watched it imbed itself in the wall. What the hell had happened back there anyways?

"Ah, I'm doing it again..." Acting without thinking, letting his emotions take over. He was not the type of man who listened to his conscious or went by gut instinct. So why was it becoming such a problem, after he spent years perfecting his ability to push through either?

A light knocking sounded at his door, a note sliding underneath his door. Calming himself, Izaya treaded over and picked up the paper, carrying it back to his desk.

_Izaya-san, have I ever told you how wonderful your sisters are?_

_- Syo Hiroshi_

Izaya looked blankly at the message, flexing his fingers as he debated ripping up the offending article. How dare that little punk try and best his superior.

"Ah Syo-kun, you might be one of the few exceptions of my beloved humans. You just made a dangerous move trying to work against my game." Izaya stuffed the note away into a drawer of his desk, shutting his eyes tightly. His plans were always perfect, he could still find a way to use this kid to get Shizuo.

"It's all a matter of patience and superior intellgence. It doesn't matter how smart Syo thinks he is, no one gets the better of Izaya Orihara/" Izaya leaned back in his chair, drumming his fingers on his desk. No one could best him when he was pissed.


End file.
